1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing member and electronic device using the same, and in particular, relates to a sealing member including two different materials and electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a mobile cell phone, normally comprises an upper housing member and a lower housing member for protecting the electronic elements disposed therein. For a waterproof electronic device, a rubber ring may further be disposed in between the upper and the lower housing members so as to seal a slit formed therebetween.
Since size reduction is a trend for electronic device, the mechanical strength of upper and the lower housing members have become relatively weak. To counteract this problem, assembly screws are decreased or no assembly screws are used for fastening the housing members for structural durability of the housing members. However, hydraulic sealing capability of electronic devices may be reduced accordingly, because of decreased stress applied on a sealing rubber ring from the housing members.